


Rudy 15 v 21-28

by FrancesHouseman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x23, M/M, Spoilers, idk i was bored, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesHouseman/pseuds/FrancesHouseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so they fell into shadow, the Righteous Man and the Thief of the Light...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rudy 15 v 21-28

 

And so they fell into shadow, the Righteous Man and the Thief of the Light. But the Thief spake unto the Righteous Man and he said, “Have no fear, my brother, for we are together in the dark. And I have been here before, to this place where sanity's spark is obscured, and I know the way home. Take my hand.”

And so the Righteous Man took the hand of the Thief and the Thief said, “I would speak of our future,” and the Righteous Man squeezed the Thief's hand once in the darkness, which meant yea.

And the Thief of the Light spake thus unto the Righteous Man:

> No longer shall Death preside over all things. The eyes of Death were pitiless as holy war. He crushed men's spirits as he broke the butterfly's wing, and in Death's Dominion there could be no justice.
> 
> We have tempered demons, my brother. They swarmed from Hell as boiling pitch from the bowels of the Earth and we cast them back. The angels struck down as lightening from the Heavens, blinding the meek, and yet still we see. We have weathered the storm.
> 
> Many are our enemies who would separate us. They would bind our hands and damn us each to solitude without the other. I say, no more. Let this darkness be our shroud, that we will wear as a cloaked disguise. Let darkness claim this, the World of Death, and cleanse the wrongs of the Ages.
> 
> And when only the white bones of the Earth remain, when she is naked as the Mother Moon, then will we unclothe the stars. Her shores shall be awash with the peaceful and the mild, and together we will build a Kingdom of justice and harmony. Together will we gather the sweetest fruits of our endeavours.
> 
> And as the righteous come, so too shall our enemies, revealed in the starlight, and we will take our vengeance: Theirs shall be the loneliness of the pit. Theirs shall be the final lungful of smoke, and theirs the single drop of scorpion venom.
> 
> Lucifer, once called the Morning Star, has failed to shine but I will arise whereupon he fell.
> 
> The darkness shall wither to ashes at your feet, and the ashes shall be swept away upon the winds of change. This will be my gift to you upon the binding of our souls, for no darkness could sustain such brilliance. The light that is in you, my brother, shall burn bright and eternal.
> 
> Keep faith, for the wheels of fortune are about to turn. This is but a temporary dusk.
> 
>  


End file.
